starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Нага Садоу
Нага Садоу ( ) был могущественным ситским лордом времен первой Империи ситов, ставшим после смерти Марки Рагноса Тёмным лордом ситов. Он был вдохновителем Великой гиперпространственной войны, мечтая её посредством раздвинуть границы Империи ситов за счет Старой Республики. Но конец этой войны был совсем не таким, каким он ожидал. В конечном счёте война привела к уничтожению Империи ситов республиканскими силами совместно с джедаями. Биография Смерть Марки Рагноса Нага Садоу жил примерно в 5000 ДБЯ, через 20000 лет после основания Старой Республики. Он был учеником лорда ситов по имени Симус. Садоу жестоко враждовал с другим лордом ситов, Лудо Кресшем, что несколько раз приводило к яростным схваткам между ними. Во время похорон Марки Рагноса на Коррибане два соперника сошлись в дуэли, выясняя, кто сможет лучше служить Империи в качестве Тёмного лорда. Дуэль была прервана призраком Марки Рагноса, который, желая объединения ситов вокруг единой цели, говорил о великом прошлом и неопределенном будущем Империи ситов. Вскоре после похорон Рагноса на Коррибан прибыли исследователи гиперпространственных путей Гэв и Джори Дарагон. Они были схвачены стражами-массасси и отправлены в подземную тюрьму ситов на Зиосте. Судьба Дарагонов Во время встречи ситских лордов на Зиосте, центральной планете Империи ситов, Нага Садоу обсуждал с девятью другими лордами участь Дарагонов. Лудо Кресш настаивал на том, чтобы они были немедленно умервщлены, указывая на то, что они могут вернуться в республиканское пространство и рассказать о ситах, после чего Республика нападет на Империю большими силами. Лудо Кресш, как всегда, яростно противостоял Нага Садоу (вместе со своим бывшим учителем Симусом). Садоу обрисовал возможности, открывающиеся перед ситами, если Дарагонов оставят в живых. Хотя в точности неизвестно, что именно говорил Садоу, но он явно получил поддержку многих присутствующих лордов. Позже Садоу послал группу верных ему масасси в док для задержанных судов на Зиосте, где содержался корабль Дарагонов «Звездокол 12», для того, чтобы выкрасть из грузового отсека республиканский бластер. Затем он собрал несколько десятков, а, возможно, и сотен своих масасси и проник в зиостскую тюрьму, освободив Дарагонов и уничтожив всех на своем пути, включая и Симуса, своего бывшего учителя. Республиканский бластер, из которого был застрелен Симус, Садоу специально оставил на месте событий. Дарагонов Нага Садоу отвез в свою персональную крепость на Хар-Шиане, спутнике планеты Хар-Делба. Тёмный лорд ситов ]] Нага Садоу возвратился на Зиост для встречи с остальными лордами ситов для того, чтобы обсудить последние события. Все, а особенно Лудо Кресш, были разъярены мнимым участием республиканцев в спасении Дарагонов, и Садоу, притворившись, что шокирован смертью Симуса, потребовал ответного удара по Республике. Кроме того, он настаивал на присвоении ему титула Тёмного лорда ситов, обещая не колебаться пред лицом "новой угрозы". Анонимным решением (за исключением Кресша, голосовавшего против), Наге Садоу был присвоен этот титул, и вскоре ему на лоб была нанесена ритуальная круглая метка, подтверждающая это. Примерно в это же время Нага Садоу разделил брата и сестру, перевезя Джори Дарагон в свою крепость-приманку на Хар-Делбе. Он сделал это для того, чтобы начать учить Гэва древней магии ситов, так как почувствовал недюжинные способности того к Силе и решил перетянуть его на тёмную сторону. Садоу вновь отправил своих масасси на Зиост, на этот раз чтобы захватить корабль Дарагонов, «Звездокол 12», и перегнать его на Хар-Делбу. В кровавой бойне, предшествовавшей захвату корабля, масасси опять оставили вещественное доказательство, на этот раз - эмблему Наги Садоу. Вскоре после этого Лудо Кресш напал на крепость-приманку на Хар-Делбе. Кресш, вместе с союзными ему лордами Дором Гал-Рамом и Хорак-Мулом, начал бомбардировку ледяной планеты силами большого флота линкоров. Нага Садоу, тайно от Джори Дарагон установив приводной маяк на «Звездокол 12», предложил ей взять корабль и улетать. Она не хотела оставлять брата, но Нага все же убедил ее лететь. После того, как Тёмный лорд убедился в том, что Джори прыгнула в гипер, он вывел свой флот с Хар-Шиана, застав врасплох и ошеломив силы Кресша. Нажатием кнопки на приборной доске своего флагмана Садоу передал приказ своим агентам, внедрённым во вражеские экипажи. Агенты выполнили полученный приказ, и Хорак-Мул с Дором Гал-Рамом были убиты. После этих убийств, подкрепленных жестокой атакой флота Наги Садоу, у Лудо Кресша не оставалось выбора, кроме как отступить. Наги Садоу]] Позднее, когда рабочие приступили к ремонту довольно сильно поврежденной крепости на Хар-Делбе, Садоу приказал перевезти туда Гэва Дарагона. Когда тот прибыл, Тёмный лорд постарался убедить Гэва помочь Империи ситов в нападении на Республику. Гэв, обеспокоенный исчезновением сестры, легко дал себя уговорить. Вскоре после этого Нага Садоу хитростью заставил Дарагона нажатием кнопки взорвать корабль, на котором был, как казалось Садоу, Лудо Кресш. Не обращая внимания на то, что Гэв был шокирован своим участием в убийстве разумного существа, Тёмный лорд начал подготовку войск к выступлению против Республики. Он получил помощь со всех концов Империи ситов, и, возможно, самую ощутимую - от лорда ситов Шара Дахана, правителя Ч'одоса. Был собран огромный флот военных кораблей, каждый из которых нёс в себе тысячи воинов масасси и сотни громадных боевых зверей, собранных со всех планет Империи. Сам Тёмный лорд располагался в своём относительно небольшом командном корабле, построенном в форме глаза. Когда флот был собран, Нага Садоу назначил Гэва Дарагона командующим флотом вторжения на Корос-Большой, родную планету Гэва. После этого флот ситов, готовый ко всему, что Республика могла противопоставить, вошел в гиперпрыжок. Великая гиперпространственная война Республики.]] Первым кораблём, столкнувшийся с ситами, был «Звездокол 12», владельцем которого стал Сск Каорр, получивший корабль в качестве компенсации за вред, причиненный Джори Дарагон его бизнесу. Ситы, недолго думая, сожгли «Звездокол 12», и Садоу заверил Гэва, опасавшегося за сестру, что на корабле не было никого из людей. Флот под командованием Гэва продолжил движение к Корос Мажору, в то время, как Нага Садоу отправился в систему Голууд. Медитируя, Садоу сотворил многочисленные иллюзии на полях сражений на Коросе-Большом, Корусанте и Кирреке, создав миражи боевых зверей и войск масасси, и, тем самым, вселив страх в сердца как республиканских солдат и джедаев, так и обитателей этих планет. Медитация Садоу была прервана, когда Гэв Дарагон, пилотируя один из своих линкоров, выстрелил в корабль Тёмного лорда, нарушив его концентрацию и заставив иллюзии, созданные Садоу, исчезнуть, что в конечном итоге привело к поражению ситов на всех трёх планетах. Нага Садоу заманил Гэва на свой корабль, предложив мирно обсудить все противоречия. Гэв согласился и, пересев на личный катер, пристыковался к поврежденному кораблю Садоу, который к тому времени уже покинул его. Когда в систему прибыл небольшой флот коросских кораблей под командованием самой императрицы Теты (на одном из этих кораблей также была Джори Дарагон), Гэв по радио передал императрице координаты Коррибана, указав на то, что эта планета не защищена - все корабли вошли в флот вторжения. Спустя несколько минут в системе появилось подразделение флота ситов под руководством Наги Садоу. С помощью кристалла, установленного на своем флагмане, Садоу сконцентрировал Силу и нанёс удар по звезде, заставив её начать превращаться в сверхновую. Флот императрицы с трудом успел уйти в гипер следом за ситами. Звезда взорвалась, испепелив сферу медитации и Гэва вместе с ней. .]] Флот Тёмного лорда вышел из прыжка возле Коррибана и обнаружил противостоящие ему силы под командованием Лудо Кресша. Кресш объявил, что он, как новый Тёмный лорд ситов, навечно изгоняет Нагу Садоу из Империи. Разразилась короткая битва, в ходе которой Садоу сумел протаранить одним из своих кораблей флагман Лудо Кресша, уничтожив самопровозглашённого Тёмного лорда. Сразу после этого в систему прибыл флот императрицы Теты, который с ходу атаковал силы Садоу. Коросские корабли быстро начали брать верх, повредив флагманский корабль лорда ситов. Как последнее средство, Нага Садоу приказал агентам масасси на двух своих судах убить капитанов, обездвижив, тем самым, эти корабли и создав заслон между собой и республиканскими силами. Эскадрилья истребителей сумела прорваться через заслон, но Садоу опять воспользовался Силой для превращения ближайшей звезды в сверхновую, на этот раз это была звезда Денари. Звезда взорвалась, уничтожив истребители и их пилотов. Императрица Тета, уверенная в том, что Нага Садоу погиб во время взрыва, приказала своему флоту возвращаться на Корос Мажор. Садоу на своем единственном оставшемся корабле удалился на Явин 4, дальнюю луну планеты Явин. Здесь он с помощью ситской алхимии проводил эксперименты над своими воинами масасси, в результате которых те мутировали из краснокожих гуманоидов в диких, вызывающих ужас, горбатых хищников. Несмотря на это, его рабы-масасси считали Нагу Садоу богом, построив в его честь громадные храмы. Нага пытался создать здесь базу для формирования новой империи ситов, но этим планам не суждено было сбыться. Наследство Тёмного лорда Садоу заключил себя в саркофаг, где оставался в состоянии, подобном коме, в течение столетий, ожидая, что кто-нибудь призовёт его силу и продолжит историю ситов. Он оставался в трансе до 4400 ДБЯ, когда склонявшийся на тёмную сторону джедай по имени Фридон Надд прибыл на Явин 4 и пробудил Тёмного лорда ото сна. Садоу обучил Надда всему, что знал сам, и тот стал могущественным ситом, с которым нельзя было не считаться. После своего обучения, по неизвестной пока причине, Надд убил Нагу Садоу, уничтожив, тем самым, последнего представителя истинных ситов, не считая подчиненных Императора Ситов В гробнице Садоу на Коррибане, хранившей в себе Звёздную карту, оставленную Бесконечной империей, возможно, также хранилось и тело Наги Садоу, хотя полной уверенности в том, что Фридон Надд возвратил тело Тёмного лорда на Коррибан, нет, как, впрочем, нет и доказательств обратного. Во время Великой охоты Шаела Нуур была убита в этой гробнице двумя терентатеками. Кроме того, гробница позднее использовалась главой академии ситов Утаром Винном для финальной проверки того, достоин ли подающий надежды ученик примкнуть к Ордену ситов. В этом тесте учащийся должен принести световой меч из самого дальнего помещения гробницы, там, где расположена Звёздная карта. Здесь Реван и Малак обнаружили карту в первый раз, и Реван, после того, как потерял память, нашёл её вторично. Во время своего второго визита Реван вынужден был убить Утара Винна и драться с предавшей своего учителя помощницей Винна Ютурой Бан. Реван победил Ютуру, но сохранил ей жизнь и даже помог вернуться на светлую сторону. Позднее гробницу также посетила Изгнанница, но она не смогла проникнуть внутрь, так как вход был завален. Вооружение Наги Садоу.]] Тёмный лорд использовал меч, называвшийся "Отравленный клинок Наги Садоу". Это было загадочное оружие, скорее всего ситский меч. На клинок был нанесён неизвестный яд, заносившийся в наносимые мечом раны. Во время гражданской войны джедаев Реван побывал в поисках Звёздной карты в гробнице Садоу. Вероятно, он забрал оружие из могилы Тёмного лорда, но точных сведений на этот счёт нет, как нет и данных о том, этим ли мечом пользовался Нага Садоу во время дуэли с Лудо Кресшем, или каким-то другим. За кулисами *Происхождение имени неизвестно, но звучит оно как южно-азиатское (индийское). "Нага Садус" ( ) - так назывались индуистские монахи-воины; "нага" ( ) - мифологическое змееподобное существо. "Sadow" также может происходит от слова "тень" ( ). Еще одно имя южно-азиатского происхождения - Аджанта Полл. *Его первоначальное появление и история в Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith противоречит позднейшим источникам. В Dark Lords of the Sith, несмотря на человеческую внешность, он объявлен чистокровным ситом, не происходящим от изгнанных тёмных джедаев. Кроме того, утверждается, что он был всего лишь ситом-служителем и сильным магом, и что он был изгнан на Явин 4 по решению правящих Тёмных лордов. Появления *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 3: The Fabric of an Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 5: The Flight of Starbreaker 12'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Precipice'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Paragon'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Savior'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust'' * *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 28: Vector, Part 4'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Purgatory'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pantheon'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Secrets'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pandemonium'' *''Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith 1: Spiral, Part 1'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' }} Источники * * *''The Essential Chronology'' * * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * * * * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Panel to Panel Volume 2: Expanding the Universe'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 12'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' * * * * * * *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * }} Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Тёмные лорды ситов Категория:Ситы (раса) Категория:Мужчины Категория:Ситы-алхимики Категория:Ситы-колдуны Категория:Религиозные деятели Категория:Призраки Силы Категория:Ситы-мастера Категория:Лорды ситов Империи ситов